


[podfic] pretty melodies on the unmade bed

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy (late) Birthday Will, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, Sleepy Cuddles, also because they are assholes, brief mention of consensual punching each other to let frustrations out, but they are each other's assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: it's Will's birthday. not that they are celebrating.no writing can ever compare to Kit's thin smile, amused and just a little teasing. Will doesn't mind being teased by Kit. he only allows him this privilege.





	[podfic] pretty melodies on the unmade bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pretty melodies on the unmade bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577216) by [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin). 

This was recorded for [Podfic Bingo 2019](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).  
**Bingo Square(s):** read quietly, domestic, read with silence  
**Link to Bingo Card:** [here](https://captaingondolin.dreamwidth.org/1516.html)  
**Length:** 8:28  
**Link to Podfic:** [right click to download](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/1vyhws1wrv/pretty_melodies_on_the_unmade_bed.mp3) or listen here   
**Pairing playlist:** [trouble always finds me](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/11IGkfSgw5yDT0349PUavd?si=-ceWRvasQcCqwjSB6tyP4Q)

**Notes:** I realise that there isn't that much silence here, but trust me, I've made an effort. I paused, I slowed down, didn't cut out ALL the silences.  
  
[ofjustimagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine) made [a lovely cover](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/cover.art/pretty+melodies.jpg) for this podfic for Podfic Bingo.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Leisurely Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368416) by [2Nienna2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2)
  * [Moodboard for pretty melodies on the unmade bed by Gondolinpod](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368662) by [2Nienna2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2)


End file.
